2013.03.12 - I Met Your Boyfriend...
So, it is morning, before classes but after breakfast, and Jocelyn figured she should hunt down Jubilee and have a little talk with her. So, having gotten dressed and cleaned up, Jocelyn had made her way over to Jubilee's dorm room. With her bookbag slung over her shoulder, Jocelyn reaches out and knocks a few times on Jubilee's door. "Jubilee? Got a few minutes?" she asks even as she knocks. Jocelyn didn't often go hunting for people in the mornings, so it might be seen as slightly odd behavior. However, Jocelyn figured the privacy of the dorms was the best she was going to get for this conversation. "I can't hear you! Don't knock while you're talking!" comes the bright reply, just as the door opens. Jubilee, dressed but minus her bag, looks out and smiles at the sight of her friend. "Joce! What's up? Come in?" She steps back to clear the way for the tall girl. Stepping in, Jocelyn casually closes the door behind her. "Hey Jubilee. Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about how I ran into your boyfriend Ben Reily yesterday afternoon," Jocelyn says with a little bit of a smile on her face. Well, Jocelyn was always pretty direct about these things. However, she was guessing that this wasn't exactly common knowledge yet. "I'm guessing most people don't know about him yet?" Jocelyn adds, raising her eyebrow slightly to indicate it was a question. If the widening of Jubilee's blue eyes is any indication, no, they probably don't. "You met Ben? Wow... I'm surprised he'd talk about us," she admits, not bothered so much as confused. "He can be a little secretive, sometimes. I kept my mouth shut 'cuz of that." "Yeah, I ran into him. Twice actually. Once when I randomly ended up at Thor's awhile back, and just yesterday. I happened to mention something about my friends Cess and Jubes, and he asked to confirm that I knew you. There aren't exactly a lot of kids named Jubilation running around". Jocelyn pauses briefly to consider her next words. "I also know what he does for a night job, so yeah, I know he can be a bit secretive". It seemed everyone was dating someone on the Young Allies around here! "But, I think we might have a little bit of a problem," Jocelyn adds. "Whoa... frankly, I'm more surprised he'd talk about /that/ than about us," Jubes replies, blinking owlishly. "You must've earned his trust /fast/, Joce! But let's talk about this problem." She gestures to her bed invitingly, then settles not far from that spot, whether Jocelyn takes the offered seat or not. "I know one of his teammates, which is who a couple of us were visiting at Thor's. So, he knew that I had to be something, given where we ended up, you know? He knew that I knew he worked with Eddie already. Though yeah, I was a little surprised he told me exactly who he was. Though given we spent a little bit of time hanging out at an indoor rock climbing place, I think I could have figured it out with a little research, you know?" Jocelyn grins slightly. Those poor guys who they humiliated a bit. Jocelyn moves over to the bed and takes a seat. "Well, he was very curious about the name of the school we went to. I dodged the question of course, but later on, when he admitted who he was to me, he told me that he just wanted the name of it, as he was rather sure it was the boarding school up in Salem". A pause. "And that if life had been a bit different for him, he'd have liked to wear an X on his belt". Jubilee's eyes open wide. "Wait... how does he know about the X-Men? I /know/ I've never told him I was one," she protests, looking at Jocelyn in alarm. "He knows I'm a mutant, but not that I'm one of /those/ mutants! And how does he know where we're located? I just told him I went to school in this area." "I'm not sure. I was hoping you'd know. But I think we're going to have to tell someone up the chain," Jocelyn says. "Another member of their team, Axiom, knows plenty about us as well, I found out. I think they might have compared notes. Both Wolverine and Shift know that Axiom knows a lot, and have had their own brand of conversations with him. I think the Young Allies are trustworthy, but I think it might be growing a bit more than anyone would like". "Axiom... I ran into him a while back, after Josh tried to help Broo get bigger," Jubilee says. "Broo passed out after, and Josh did the same." She blushes. "I didn't have any choice that time; I /had/ to have help to get both of them out of that containment zone, into a taxi, and back here before the cops showed up and marched us all off to God-knows-where. I did mention the school then, but that's all, and I sure didn't mention the X-Men!" She rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Gah... I think you're right. Somebody needs to hear about this. I think you're right about the Allies, too. I didn't even know Ben was a member!" "That might have given Axiom a clue or two, but it seems like he's gotten clues from a number of sources," Jocelyn says. A smile is given regarding the Young Allies. "I'm good at finding things out. I'd pieced together that someone was going on here regarding the basement and extra training before anyone actually told me". Because people were leaking that information all over the place! "I don't think I want to imagine Broo getting much bigger. That could get intimidating fast, and after my last Danger Room session, I've had my fill of dinosaurs and anything that resembles a dinosaur". A nod is given. "Like I said, Shift knows a fair bit already about this Young Allies situation, though this might be something that needs to make it's way to Mr. Summers or the Professor at this point". Jocelyn isn't really sure; she's still rather new to this whole thing. "It wasn't his fault, though. Josh turned Broo into a /real/ Brood, adult form, and he wasn't ready to fight off all those killer instincts," Jubilee says, putting a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder. "And Brood put dinosaurs to shame when it comes to dangerousness. They're fast, vicious, smart, and they can fly. I hope we never have to deal with full adult Brood again." She grimaces at the mention of the Young Allies, and their impressive detective work. "Shift has worked with a lot of local heroes, and so have I. I've been careful about what I've spoken of, and I'm sure he has, too. But that doesn't mean everybody has. Josh doesn't have the sense, I know. But I guess the time is past for finger-pointing. Mr. Summers or the Prof'll have to make that call." "Yeah. I've heard a bit about the Brood from Captain Marvel in our practice sessions," Jocelyn replies. "I don't think I'd want to have to fight one, no. The ones in the Jurassic Park scenario in the Danger Room were bad enough, thanks". She shakes her head at that memory. She still wasn't thrilled with her own performance, but that wasn't this topic, really. "I don't think we can pin this on any one person anyway, Jubilee. I think there were a lot of things that caused it to happen, but yeah. I think we have to talk to someone higher up the chain than us. I mean, I'm technically on the Young X-Men, and one of the newest. I'm about as low on the totem pole as you get". She shrugs a little. She's pretty sure Jubilee is a full X-Man, and thus would logically outrank her. "You had a Jurassic Park scenario in the Danger Room?" Jubilee asks, surprised again. "I wish I could've been there for that! I've always wanted to see dinosaurs for real... or almost real, anyway." Then the conversation turns serious again. "I think that's right. At this point, it's not clear who could've done the talking, anyway. The Prof and the higher-ups don't take me too seriously, so we should probably both go find them and talk to them. You for credibility, me so they won't say you're worrying for nothing 'cuz you're just one person." "Well, Vic got eaten by some velociraptors, but he took out the T-Rex in the process with that spiked fist of his," Jocelyn explains. "I accidentally melted Cess a little, but she got better quickly enough". Liquid girl. Jocelyn nods to Jubile. "I'm the credible one? I've been here not even a month," Jocelyn says with a small laugh and a shake of her head. "Yeah, we'll find someone and get this taken care of. I think it'll turn out alright in the end though". Jocelyn reaches over to put an arm around Jubes. "Though I will say you did pick a cute one," the teen adds with a hint of a smile. "If I hadn't found out he was taken, I might have tried to do a little bit more flirting with him myself," she teases. "They just don't like me much. I don't have any idea why," Jubilee confesses. Frowneysad face. The frown lightens a bit as Joce's arm slips around her, and she giggles as the subject of Ben comes up. "He's got it goin' on, doesn't he?" she agrees quietly. "He's been so sweet to me, too. I think he's a keeper, Joce. I hope you do just as well, looking for pleasurable company," she adds, with a smile for her tall friend as she leans in and hugs her. "Well, the first step is to figure out why they've got an issue, if they do. Any of them you get on with well?" Jocelyn asks. "You've called Wolverine by a nickname that I think he'd disembowel most people for. What about him?" Jocelyn questions. As to the statement about love, Jocelyn smiles. "Maybe someday. I never gave it too much thought. I mean, I'm six and a half feet tall and I can beat up most guys. That tends to make guys a little bit insecure around me, you know?" She shrugs. "Though it does make for a reasonable test, I suppose. If they can't handle that, I'm not that interested in them anyway, since I'm not planning on changing anytime soon". A nod is given about Ben. "Yeah. He's the adventurous sort, from what I saw. He got a little cocky with some of the veteran climbers. Challenged a couple of them to race us up a wall on a bet. Granted, I didn't know who he was at the time, but still, using just those tiny holds was pretty tough". "That does sound like him," Jubes observes, chuckling softly. "Sometimes he can be a little /too/ cocky. But if he didn't have flaws, he wouldn't be human." She giggles at the thought of someone measuring up to Joce's standards. "You'll find someone one of these days, Joce. But if you don't mind an accent, you might try Piotr. He's just as big as you, and seems pretty secure in his manhood." "Yeah, maybe a little, though I haven't had that much time hanging out with him," Jocelyn says. Still, he seemed like a decent guy to Jocelyn. "I'm thinking he might be just a little too old for me," Jocelyn comments with a laugh. "I'm not too worried about it though. Whenever it happens, it happens. I've got enough on my plate right now as it is," Jocelyn says easily. She pauses, reminded of something. "Oh, I don't know if I told you, but I've been trying to figure out how to fly". Yeah, it's a subject change, but that wasn't always a bad thing. "Your call. Whenever it happens, best of luck," Jubilee replies simply, with another hug. "Wait... flying? You're trying to figure out how to use your power to fly?" she asks, blinking and looking at Jocelyn quizzically. "Wow. I wish I could use mine that way. But it's never worked like that." "Well, it's just energy, right? Magnetic and Gravimetric and whatever and, well, yeah. Been working on it. Broo and Captain Marvel and some others were all telling me I should be able to ever since I got here, so I figured I'd look into it now that I'm a little more settled in". Jocelyn stands up and steps back. She focuses her energy and she lifts a little bit off the ground, as in about two inches. It's shakey though, and it's clear she's not balanced. "Kind of like rockets, I guess. Your power is more about releasing plasmoids and exploding them though, from what I've see...OW!" That's when Jocelyn loses her focus and she shoots upwards another few inches and bashes her head on the ceiling, causing her to ball back down on her butt. At least she doesn't have far to go. "Like I said. Still working on it". She rubs her head a little and looks up. "And if you do find someone, feel free to send them my way," she adds. "I'm willing to wait, but I don't mind suggestions that aren't teachers," Jocelyn points out with a little grin, even as she rubs her head. The science is beyond Jubilee, but she's quite capable of being encouraging. And this is worth encouraging! Her eyes open wide at the sight of Jocelyn lifting off the floor, though, and any words flee her mind in astonishment. "Oh, /wow/!" The astonishment is replaced by giggles when Jocelyn's control slips, and she shoots straight up and then straight down again! The Chinese-American teenager shakes her head and half-stands, offering her hands to Jocelyn. "I get the feeling this'll involve at least one more fall. Maybe practice on the gym mats next time?" "Yeah. I've been doing most of my practice outside. Lack of ceilings is a wonderful thing. When it gets a little warmer, I can practice over the lake," Jocelyn points out, taking the offered hand and hauling herself up. "Rogue had my practicing the other day on the way back from a trip through the city. That was tiring, as it was the longest flight I'd taken, and it was mostly me stopping and starting again a lot in mid-air". That was another one of those bizzare days. "Anyway, we should probably get moving for class," Jocelyn points out as she stands. "Before I give you a sunroof". Category:Log